


Disney World Proposal

by colorfulpenguins



Series: The Internet is Here...With Love [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulpenguins/pseuds/colorfulpenguins
Summary: Phil proposes to his girlfriend while at The Magic Kingdom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Phil had big plans, and he had to enlist every ones help just to make sure Rebekah wasn’t suspicious of anything. They were going to Disney World, and they were filming the whole thing. One reason was to show the fans what they did in Disney, and the other reason was so that when the day came for Phil to pop a pretty big question Rebekah wasn’t suspicious as to why they had started filming that day.

Phil had bought the ring as soon as Rebekah’s dad had given him permission to marry her. He had bought it from a shop that specializes in custom made rings. It was a silver band with a Pokeball in the center of the ring. On the band were smaller stones of Aquamarine mixed with Garnet because those were the birth stones of March and January. The ring was nestled safely inside the ring box, which was also in the shape of a Pokeball, but was a glowing purple on the top, and a glowing blue on the bottom. Phil already knew that Rebekah was going to say yes, and that the ring was going to take her breath away, but he was still nervous. They all went about the days in Disney as if nothing special was going to happen at the end of the trip, so Rebekah had no clue that this was coming.

On the last day that they were in Disney World it was time for Phil’s big moment, and he was surprisingly calmer than he had been all week. He figured that it was just the anticipation of the big proposal and not the popping of the pretty big question itself. He knew Rebekah would say yes, there really wasn’t any reason for her to say no, so why should he be nervous. Phi got dressed in Rebekah’s favorite outfit and put the ring into a string backpack that Dan had been carrying all week. 

As they were walking around Phil was racking his brain trying to make sure that his words were working right, so that he wouldn’t mess this speech up. Sure it would be a funny story to tell people later, but messing up a will you marry me speech was a big deal. Rebekah, Annie and Heather were all in a line with Rebekah in the middle, and Dan, Phil, and PJ behind them with Phil in the middle. The rest of the group was behind the boys, and everyone was anxious as they knew that the proposal was happening soon.

As Rebekah was coming up to the castle she noticed a banner hanging from the fence in front of the castle that said ‘Will You Marry Me?’ Rebekah awed to herself at how cute that was and stopped when she got closer to the fence to point it out to Phil “look Phil. Someone is getting proposed to. How cute is that?” As she gushed everyone chuckled to themselves and thought ‘yeah you.’ Rebekah herd Phil clear his throat behind her so she turned around. When she did she saw Phil kneeling on the ground and immediately gasped knowing the sign was for her now. 

A few tears started to whelm up in Rebekah’s eyes as Phil spoke to her “Rebekah Lee Curtin. You are the love of my life. The day I met you I knew that you were going to be important to me. You are this bright light that everyone is attracted to. Everyone who meets you falls in love with your personality and who you are as a person. Even my fans fell in love with you so fast I could hardly believe it. It was like they loved you more than me…” that earned a chuckle from Rebekah as she was crying now and had her hands placed over her mouth.

Phil took a deep breath holding back his own tears as he continued “you are so kind to others, and the love you have for people who have no one else to love them is amazing. Sometimes when we walk down the street or are in a public place I’ll see a guy glance at you, and I think to myself ‘man am I lucky. I’ve got the best girlfriend on this planet, and these guys want her even though they can’t have her.’ I constantly think about how lucky I am that I ran into you a year ago. Like literally ran into you…” that earned another chuckle. Phil held back more tears as he continued “you play video games with me, you love coffee, you can deal with me staying up until three o'clock in the morning, you watch any and all horror movies with me, you get along great with my friends, and my best friend and flatmate sees you as his little sister. I wake up every day feeling like I’ve won the lottery because you’re my girlfriend. I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. Rebekah Lee Curtin I choose you, so will you choose me too and marry me?” By the time Phil was done Rebekah was crying and out of breath, but she somehow managed to choke out the word “yes” and Phil slowly slid the ring onto her finger finally letting his tears fall freely. 

Phil stood up and pulled Rebekah in for a kiss as everyone cheered. Once Rebekah had caught her breath again she smiled as all her family and friends starting coming toward her and ushering congratulations. She knew it was going to be tough, and the road ahead would be hard, but she was the future Mrs. Phil Lester, and at this moment nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any ideas on how to improve this.


End file.
